1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medication alarms and more particularly pertains to a new timed medication container for sounding an alarm when medication needs to be taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, medication alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,439; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,016; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 295,024; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,355; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 493,85 1.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new timed medication container. The inventive device includes a bottle for housing medication. A cap for removably closing the bottle has a top wall. The top wall has a top surface. Control circuitry is fixedly mounted in the top wall of the cap. The control circuitry is adapted for tracking elapsing time, subtraction, and activation of an alarm. The control circuitry comprises a microprocessor. A display displays information from the control circuitry. The display is mounted on the control circuitry. A surface of the display is generally flush with the top surface of the top wall. The display is operationally coupled to the control circuitry. A plurality of bores is in the top wall of the cap. A button for programming the control circuitry is in each of the bores in the cap. Each of the buttons is fixedly coupled to the control circuitry.
In these respects, the timed medication container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sounding an alarm when medication needs to be taken.